Our Life: Friends Forever
by Littlewhisker
Summary: [sequel to My Life] Littlewhisker is back in ThunderClan, finally. Her life is going crazy, again. Then a tragedy comes and it could affect all the Clans. How will Littlewhisker handle it this time when she in the middle of it? R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, there is no prologue since this was once part of My Life. I hope you like this story as much as my others!! I think y'all will enjoy this chapter.  
If you remember the prophecy from the prologue in My Life it will come in handy in this story. The prophecy will be put at the top of each chapter. Also, Spottedleaf gave this prophecy to Firestar. And this prophecy could mean different cats. Hehe.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors, but I do own the story before this and this story.**

* * *

_"There will be three names that will be forever repeated. One who cares for kin, One who loves for many reasons, and One who will be both of these things; this cat will be as great as you, Firestar. This cat will care for every cat knows about this one. This is the cat that will change ThunderClan forever!"_

* * *

Chapter 28

"Birchfur, you won't believe the news I have to tell you!" Littlewhisker exclaimed.

"Why don't you tell me while hunt?"

"Okay!"

Three moons had past since Littlewhisker had arrived back in ThunderClan and it was now leaf-bare. Fortunately, prey was still in the forest. Smokepaw and Mudpaw became warriors, Smokestorm and Mudspots.

"What do you have to tell me that I won't believe," Birchfur meowed.

"You're going to be a father!"

Birchfur's eyes widened. "I…I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes, Leafpool said that would have kits in about two moons," Littlewhisker explained. "Are we going to stand here all day or are we going to hunt?"

"Hunt."

Birchfur and Littlewhisker brought back plenty of prey. Birchfur was still a little shocked so he went to rest. He tried to get Littlewhisker to come, but she refused.

"You won't believe it!" Littlewhisker exclaimed sitting down next to Stormcloud and Goldentail.

"What?" Both she-cats asked in unison.

"I'm going to have kits!"

"Congratulations!" Goldentail congratulated. "You'll be a great mother."

"Thanks. When I told Birchfur he just froze up," Littlewhisker purred. "Do you want to come with me when I see her tomorrow? I going to tell her about me having kits."

"I'd love to come," Goldentail purred.

"Sorry, I'm on patrol," Stormcloud apologized.

"Do you want some of my squirrel?" Goldentail asked pushing a partly eaten squirrel over to Littlewhisker.

"I'm not hungry," Littlewhisker meowed.

"Not hungry? When Sorreltail was expecting Ivykit, Dawnkit, Greenkit, and Briarkit see would sound like she was starved," Stormcloud purred.

"As you can see Sorreltail and I have a size difference," Littlewhisker meowed matter-of-factly.

"On the visiting Smokestorm thing, I'll drop by, okay?" Stormcloud meowed.

"I wish you could stay the whole time though," Littlewhisker sighed. "Well, maybe another time."

"Definitely another time," Stormcloud corrected her.

"Okay for sure another time," Littlewhisker meowed.

"Go rest," Goldentail ordered.

"Do you think I'm going to listen to you when I didn't even listen to Birchfur?" Littlewhisker meowed.

"You better listen to me, I'm your sister!" Goldentail growled playfully.

"And Birchfur's my mate," Littlewhisker challenged.

"Will you listen to your friend?" Stormcloud asked.

"Oh, of course. I'll listen to all of you. I didn't listen to Birchfur because I had to tell you before," Littlewhisker explained.

"Well, you had me fooled," Goldentail meowed. "Come on." She started to the warriors' den.

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter, the first chapter of "Our Life: Friends Forever?" I know it was kinda short, but I think they will get longer. Review please!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to apologize for the last chapter saying chapter 28 and this one and the rest. Since this was once part of My Life, and I forgot to change the first chapter so I'm going to forget about it, so don't pay attention to that. I didn't expect so many reviews on my first chapter! Thanks:-D**

**I also forgot to mention: Thanks to Shadowstar1993 who suggested the part of the title "Our Life."**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

_"There will be three names that will be forever repeated. One who cares for kin, One who loves for many reasons, and One who will be both of these things; this cat will be as great as you, Firestar. This cat will care for every cat knows about this one. This is the cat that will change ThunderClan forever!"_

* * *

Chapter 29

"Tell Smokestorm I said hi!" Stormcloud called as her two friends left.

"Why aren't you going with them?" Birchfur asked. "And where are they going?"

"And where has Littlewhisker been going lately?" Stormcloud meowed. "Someone has to tell Smokestorm that Littlewhisker is going to have kits."

"But Smokestorm is a WindClan warrior," Birchfur meowed.

"Yes, your point?"

"Why are they meeting each other? It's against the warrior code," Birchfur mewed narrowing his eyes.

"They're friends, like I'm friends with Smokestorm, too. And it isn't against warrior code to see friends," Stormcloud meowed with an attitude edging in her voice.

"Stormcloud! Graystripe said you don't need to go on patrol," Sootfur called.

"Great, so I could have gone with Littlewhisker and Goldentail," the creamy-gray she-cat sighed. "Well, I'm going to meet them now. They should be there now. Good-bye Birchfur!"

Before Birchfur could say anything against it she ran out of the camp. She padded through the forest to the WindClan border. She was at the spot where they were supposed to meet, but no one was there.

"Are you looking for someone, Stormcloud?" Brambleclaw asked walking up to her. He was on the patrol that had just pasted.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Littlewhisker and Goldentail. They said they would be here, but their scent is so faint I can't tell if they were here."

Brambleclaw smelled the air. Stormcloud saw something change in his eyes. It was worry. "Go up ahead and tell Squirrelflight that I'm going to look for them. I'm going to follow the trail. Tell her _not_ to follow me."

Stormcloud nodded and raced away. She stopped when she her voices. One of them quite familiar, Smokestorm's father, and the other two were Squirrelflight and Rainwhisker.

Crowfeather meowed, "Squirrelflight have you seen Littlewhisker and Goldentail?" Crowfeather sounded desperate.

"No, why?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Where ever they are, they're with my daughter," Crowfeather exclaimed.

"Maybe Brambleclaw knows- where is Brambleclaw?" Squirrelflight meowed.

This was the time for Stormcloud to step out of the bush and she did. "Brambleclaw went looking for them. I ran into him because I was on my way to meet them. When I had arrived they were already gone," Stormcloud explained.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Crowfeather asked.

"I couldn't find their scents, it was tangled with other ones," Stormcloud added. "Brambleclaw could scent them so he told me that he was going to look for them. He also told me to tell you-" she flicked her tail Squirrelflight "-not to follow him."

"Why didn't he just take a patrol, I mean I could've helped," Squirrelflight complained.

"We don't what's going on so there isn't much to do," Crowfeather meowed. Stormcloud knew he was still desperate to find his daughter.

There was silence then Stormcloud meowed, "I think Brambleclaw might have scented someone because he had a worried look across his face. I think he might know who took them."

"So he knows what he's getting into?" Rainwhisker asked.

"I guess."

"We better get back to camp, we were supposed to be back a while ago," Squirrelflight meowed trying to hide the worry for her mate and two daughters.

"I'll let you know if I find out anything," Crowfeather meowed.

Squirrelflight nodded and bounded off with Rainwhisker and Stormcloud behind her.

"Squirrelflight, I'll tell Firestar about…you know," Stormcloud meowed. She looked for Firestar's orange pelt and spotted him talking to Graystripe. She ran over to them, panting.

"Why are you in such a big hurry?" Graystripe asked.

* * *

**Ok, who expected Littlewhisker to get captured? And in the second chapter? If you did, then, good for you, give yourself a pat on the back. Don't forget to review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, who is mad at me for not updating over the weekend? I'm sorry I didn't update, I have a project due Friday so I was working with my friend on it and we spent the whole weekend working on it. So I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer-I own Littlewhisker, not Warriors.

* * *

**

_"There will be three names that will be forever repeated. One who cares for kin, One who loves for many reasons, and One who will be both of these things; this cat will be as great as you, Firestar. This cat will care for every cat knows about this one. This is the cat that will change ThunderClan forever!"_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 30

"Firestar," Stormcloud panted. "Goldentail and Littlewhisker have been taken by some cat."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Stormcloud sighed and explained the whole story, including Smokestorm. Firestar and Graystripe stayed quite and listened. Once she was done Firestar meowed, "Let me get this straight, Goldentail, Littlewhisker, and Smokestorm have disappeared and Brambleclaw went after them?"

"Yes," Stormcloud replied.

"I better tell the Clan this," Firestar sighed jumping onto the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."

Squirrelflight who was sitting outside the warriors' den moping didn't make any effort in moving. Spiderleg went up to her and meowed something, but turned around looking insulted. There were just three cats missing in the clearing. Brambleclaw, Goldentail, and Littlewhisker.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Firestar began, "Littlewhisker and Goldentail have disappeared. We're thinking that a cat captured them along with the WindClan warrior, Smokestorm."

"And how do we know WindClan didn't take them and they're just saying that Smokestorm was taken?" Ashfur shouted.

"Why are you turning against our only ally?" Squirrelflight retorted standing up. "I know Crowfeather better than you and he wouldn't fool around by saying his daughter was missing. He was panicked when he came to us and wouldn't lie to me."

Firestar sat waiting for the argument to die down before he continued. "Stormcloud told me Brambleclaw started following their scent trail. That is why he is not here."

"Like father like daughter," Ashfur muttered. Squirrelflight didn't seem to hear Ashfur's remark.

_Thank StarClan_, Stormcloud sending the silent thanks to StarClan.

Stormcloud didn't notice Birchfur beside her until he mewed, "See what seeing a cat from another Clan does! She's missing and in two moons is going to have kits!"

"Stop this nonsense! Littlewhisker can take care of herself and have you forgotten that two other cats are with her?" Stormcloud hissed only loud enough for Birchfur to hear.

"The next few patrol will look out for the missing cats!" Firestar announced jumping off the Highledge.

* * *

**Ok, what did you think? I know it was a bit rushed and I'm sorry. Again, I am sorry for not updating sooner. Review please!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I don't have much to report today.**

**Please don't be mad at me. (I'll be posting this through the rest of my stories in this series, and you'll find out why this chapter.)  
Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

_

* * *

_

_"There will be three names that will be forever repeated. One who cares for kin, One who loves for many reasons, and One who will be both of these things; this cat will be as great as you, Firestar. This cat will care for every cat knows about this one. This is the cat that will change ThunderClan forever!"_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 31

Two days had past since Firestar told the Clan about Goldentail and Littlewhisker. They were on their way home now with Brambleclaw and Smokestorm.

"Littlewhisker, say something please!" Smokestorm begged. Littlewhisker stayed silent. "Well, do you want to go with me until we see some one?" Littlewhisker only nodded.

She followed Smokestorm into WindClan territory. She didn't care what her wounds felt like; she just wanted to go back in time. They passed over a hill blocking Goldentail from view. It wasn't long until they met Crowfeather.

"You're back!" he exclaimed. He looked at them more closely and added, "You both need a medicine cat."

Littlewhisker was aware of how she looked; light scratches across her throat ands claw marks all over her body. Her wounds were all bleeding.

"Where are Goldentail and Brambleclaw?"

Smokestorm swallowed before answering since she knew Littlewhisker wasn't going to say anything. "By the river."

"Littlewhisker, you need help badly," Crowfeather meowed padding toward her.

"No!" Littlewhisker yelled. "I don't need any of help from anybody!" She raced off, but still hear a bit of Crowfeather and Smokestorm's conversation.

"What's wrong with her?" Crowfeather asked. "Why did she say that?"

"She's just confused right know and be lucky she said something to you at all. We couldn't get her to say anything all night," Smokestorm meowed.

Littlewhisker leaped over the river.

"You know, jumping like that isn't good for the kits," Goldentail meowed.

"Let's get back to camp," Littlewhisker growled.

Goldentail nodded and led the way back to camp. It was a silent journey and Littlewhisker dreaded it when they got back to camp. Goldentail stopped.

"You go in first," Goldentail meowed. Littlewhisker nodded and went in the thorn tunnel.

No cat noticed her until Goldentail and Brambleclaw came through. "They're back!" Sootfur yowled.

Squirrelflight saw them and let out an eerie wail. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure of all the facts," Goldentail began.

Littlewhisker couldn't here this story again. She couldn't risk ever healing from this battle so she ran. She ran out of the camp and someone was going to follow her.

* * *

**Why was Squirrelflight wailing? What does the Clan want an explanation for? What did Littlewhisker mean when she couldn't risk ever healing from this battle? What battle? Hehe! I make mean cliffies!! Review!!! Sorry, for it being short.  
I also forgot to mention that I post on my profile about updating. I have been posting for a while and I just thought I would tell you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. I have had a busy week.**

**Please don't be mad at me.  
****Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.

* * *

**

_"There will be three names that will be forever repeated. One who cares for kin, One who loves for many reasons, and One who will be both of these things; this cat will be as great as you, Firestar. This cat will care for every cat knows about this one. This is the cat that will change ThunderClan forever!"

* * *

_

Chapter 32

Birchfur for watched as Littlewhisker ran out of camp. "Stay where you are!" Firestar ordered, as Maplestripe was about to go after her. "We don't want to upset her more than she is."

Birchfur couldn't stand this anymore. He padded over to Firestar and meowed, "Firestar, can I go talk to her? I'll come straight back if she wouldn't talk to me."

Firestar looked at Birchfur for a moment and then nodded. "If anyone can bring Littlewhisker back, I know it's you."

"Thank you," Birchfur meowed and bounded out of camp.

It wasn't hard to pick up Littlewhisker's scent trail. Birchfur followed it and it was obvious that she didn't try to hide her scent. The trail was leading to the lake.

At the end of the trail, Birchfur stopped at a rock that hung over the edge of the lake. On the edge of the rock that hung over the water was Littlewhisker. She stared out at the lake like in a trance as the sun started to set.

"I thought you would come," Littlewhisker meowed not turning her head. "Just go away, all this is my fault. Brambleclaw's died because of me."

"I'll be the judge to choose if this is all your fault," Birchfur meowed stepping onto the rock. "Where are we? Why didn't patrols find this place?"

"When I was an apprentice Brambleclaw would tell me stories here when the sun would set," Littlewhisker muffled. Her voice was then very quiet, "Do you want to know what happened?"

Birchfur could barely hear her, but replied, "Yes."

"Goldentail, Smokestorm, and I were talking and someone attacked us," Littlewhisker began. "When we woke up we were in a dark place, it reeked of RiverClan. Hawkfrost came in with two other cats, Blackclaw and a rogue. They took me from Goldentail and Smokestorm into another place. Hawkfrost said that he wanted me to be his deputy since the Clans treat him like he does everything wrong. I said no, but when I did he pounced on me and told me that I better change my mind or he will hurt Goldentail and Smokestorm. When he left Blackclaw and the rogue took guard of me." Littlewhisker shivered.

Birchfur pressed up to her and she continued. "Finally they let Goldentail and Smokestorm see me. Hawkfrost came back and said that he needed my answer for being deputy. Smokestorm protested by growling that I can't be since I'm going to have kits. Hawkfrost said that was an even better reason for me to be deputy, and then he attacked Smokestorm. I attack Hawkfrost and he pinned me down. We started to fight, but no other cat attacked."

"Brambleclaw came and saved me from being killed. Hawkfrost killed Brambleclaw and I killed Hawkfrost. Once Blackclaw saw Hawkfrost's dead body they all ran," Littlewhisker finished burying her muzzle in Birchfur's fur.

"You did the right thing; none of this is your fault," Birchfur reassured Littlewhisker. "Brambleclaw is proud of you. Are you ready to go back to camp? You wouldn't need to tell Firestar anything, I will."

Birchfur looked into her eyes and she nodded. They both stood up and padded back to camp.

The moon was rising when Birchfur and Littlewhisker returned. "Isn't there a Gathering tonight?" Littlewhisker whispered to Birchfur.

"Yes, there is," Birchfur answered. "Go on to Leafpool and Cinderpelt's den." Littlewhisker nodded and padded off.

Brambleclaw's body was surrounded by his mate and his children. Birchfur padded over to Dustpelt and asked, "Has Firestar left for the Gathering?"

Dustpelt looked up at him. "No, he hasn't even announced who's going. If you're looking for him then he should be in his den."

Birchfur nodded thanks and bounded over to Firestar's den just as Firestar came out. "Any news, Birchfur?"

Birchfur told Firestar Littlewhisker's story quickly.

Firestar meowed, "Thank you, I want you to stay and take care of Littlewhisker." He yowled for the cats to come out of their dens. "Cinderpelt, Graystripe, Stormcloud, Ashfur, Rainwhisker, Sorreltail, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Ferncloud, and Thornclaw are going to go to the Gathering. We are leaving now."

* * *

**Now you know why I told you not to be mad at me. I'm sorry I killed off Brambleclaw. I didn't want to, but it goes with the plot. Just so you know, I cried when I wrote it and when I read over it. Brambleclaw is my FAVORITE character, beside Crowfeather. So anyway, please review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, for the long gap between updates. I don't know what happened. Ok, I am sorry that I killed Brambleclaw off; he is one of my most favorite characters!! It just went with the plot.**

**Please don't be mad at me.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.

* * *

**

_"There will be three names that will be forever repeated. One who cares for kin, One who loves for many reasons, and One who will be both of these things; this cat will be as great as you, Firestar. This cat will care for every cat knows about this one. This is the cat that will change ThunderClan forever!"

* * *

_

Chapter 33

Stormcloud was at the back of the group of cats that were going to the Gathering. Firestar had set a quick pace since the Gathering probably started already. The moon was shining bright in the sky as the ThunderClan cats reached the island.

The other three leaders were already sitting on the Great Oak. Firestar jumped up there immediately as Leopardstar was announcing something. "We have to new warriors, Runningstream and Reedfur." Leopardstar growled, "Firestar, why are you so late?"

Firestar didn't seem offended and he had an answer ready. "We had to sort something out before we came."

"What? Is when you are going to execute one of your queens since she murdered one of my warriors, Hawkfrost, to be exact?" Leopardstar challenged. Gasps echoed in the clearing. Stormcloud had had a feeling Leopardstar was going to do something like this. "Yes, it is true! Even more detail is that it is Firestar's granddaughter. She-"

"She didn't murder Hawkfrost, Leopardstar. And to your knowledge Hawkfrost killed his own brother. ThunderClan's warrior, Brambleclaw, is dead!"

"That's a lie!" Leopardstar protested. "Littlewhisker _did_ murder Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw!"

A cloud quickly started to cover the moon, but stopped when Onestar meowed, "Hawkfrost was like his father. He captured one of my warriors as well as Littlewhisker and Goldentail. He took Smokestorm two days ago and she returned saying that Hawkfrost was a murderer."

"Then all three of them are liars!" Leopardstar exclaimed. The moon was about to be covered by the cloud again, but the cloud had grown thicker. The wind had also begun to blow. "Is there anything else you have to say, Firestar?"

"Like I said our warrior, Brambleclaw, has gone to join StarClan. He was a noble warrior and will be remembered by all the Clans for helping bringing us here," Firestar meowed. "His family is grieving tonight."

Leopardstar gave her announcements next. "Like I said Hawkfrost is dead. He has joined StarClan-"

"That's a lie, look at the moon," a cat exclaimed. Stormcloud looked up at where the moon should be. The moon was covered up meaning that what Goldentail said about Hawkfrost being a murderer was right!

The Gathering now ended and Stormcloud turned to wait for Firestar to get ready to leave.

"Stormcloud!"

Stormcloud turned around and saw Crowfeather coming toward her. His eyes had grief for his dead friend. "Yes?"

"How's Littlewhisker?"

Stormcloud sighed. "She's terrible. I heard Cinderpelt say that she refuses to talk to anyone besides Birchfur. She acts like no one is there except Birchfur. I haven't talked to Littlewhisker, though, but Goldentail told me her side of the story."

"How much did she tell you?" Crowfeather asked.

"What do you mean?"

"All Smokestorm said was that Hawkfrost captured them, was a murderer and Littlewhisker killed him," Crowfeather explained.

"I'm sure she has her reasons," Stormcloud meowed.

"Stormcloud!"

Stormcloud closed her eyes and sighed as Tawnypelt came up to her.

"What happened to my brother," she sobbed.

"Crowfeather, WindClan is leaving," Mudspots called.

"I have to go," Crowfeather sighed and bounded over to his son who was in a group of WindClan cats.

"What happened to my brother?" Tawnypelt repeated.

"Just go to the ThunderClan and WindClan border tomorrow at sunhigh," Stormcloud explained. "If you see any ThunderClan cats tell them Littlewhisker gave you permission on ThunderClan territory." Stormcloud saw Firestar with the other ThunderClan cats that had come to the Gathering. "Trust me."

Tawnypelt watched her bound off to the group of ThunderClan cats.

* * *

**I thought it was an interesting Gathering. What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews!! They made me update faster!!**

**Please don't be mad at me.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.

* * *

**

_"There will be three names that will be forever repeated. One who cares for kin, One who loves for many reasons, and One who will be both of these things; this cat will be as great as you, Firestar. This cat will care for every cat knows about this one. This is the cat that will change ThunderClan forever!"_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 34

Crowfeather trotted beside Onestar as they went back to camp. _I have to talk to Smokestorm_, Crowfeather thought. _Why didn't she tell us what happened?_ 'I'm sure she had her reasons,' Stormcloud's words echoed in his head.

Crowfeather went straight the warriors' den where Smokestorm was sleeping. He was about to prod her but stopped when she heard her muttering something.

"Don't Littlewhisker!" she was muttering.

Crowfeather prodded her and she jumped awake. "What?" she hissed. She changed her mood by saying, "You found out, didn't you?"

"Why didn't you tell us that Brambleclaw died?"

Smokestorm licked her paw and rubbed it over a scratch on her forehead. She looked into Crowfeather's eyes and said, "I'll tell you at sunhigh," then went back to sleep.

Crowfeather _had_ to listen to Smokestorm because he couldn't find out much from a sleeping cat.

0o0o0o0o0

Crowfeather woke at dawn the day after the Gathering and organized patrols until sunhigh when Smokestorm told him to follow her. She led him to the stream that was the borderline for WindClan and ThunderClan. She looked around and took a long leap into ThunderClan territory.

"Where are we going?" Crowfeather asked.

"Where does it look like? We're going into ThunderClan territory," Smokestorm retorted.

"Why-"

"We need to be quiet, even though we have permission on ThunderClan territory," Smokestorm hissed.

Crowfeather stayed silent until Smokestorm stopped. "We're here."

There was a rustle in a bush. Crowfeather smelled the air. ShadowClan. "Tawnypelt, what are you doing here?" Crowfeather asked as the ShadowClan warrior stepped out of the bush.

"Stormcloud told me to come here," Tawnypelt explained. "I think Russetfur was glad to see me leave the camp, I was a mess after the Gathering."

"Smokestorm, what do you know?" Crowfeather asked his daughter.

"I know what happened," Smokestorm meowed. "I'm not telling you, though. I was told not to tell anyone."

"By who? Stormcloud said last night that Littlewhisker wasn't talking to anyone besides Birchfur," Crowfeather meowed. "And you told me you couldn't get Littlewhisker to talk all night."

"I did say that, but what if I got the message to keep quiet before we left and after Hawkfrost died?" Smokestorm suggested. "Or did someone came into WindClan camp during the Gathering and told me to bring you here? I know who said what and I know who told me to keep shut."

A rustle in a bush opposite of the lake startled Crowfeather, but he didn't react. Goldentail came out of the bush. "What have you told them?"

"Only what I was told to tell," Smokestorm assured her. "Is she here?"

"I'm here," a hoarse meow came behind Goldentail.

"You better get started, WindClan will start to notice their deputy is missing," Smokestorm rushed.

In this time of the three she-cats were talking Crowfeather noticed that they were all injured from their capture.

Littlewhisker started to talk hoarsely through the story, but with a bit more detail than she told Birchfur since these cats had travel with him for over to moons to go to the sun-drown-place. Goldentail and Smokestorm helped her with some things that she wouldn't say.

"That's the story," Littlewhisker finished.

Tawnypelt and Crowfeather were silent, still understanding what had happened. Finally Tawnypelt meowed, "He's a hero. I have to go now. Thank you so much for telling me!" She bounded off without another word.

"We have to go too," Smokestorm meowed standing up. Crowfeather nodded, too shocked to do anything else.

"'Bye!" Littlewhisker and Goldentail called as they left.

* * *

**Sorry this was kinda short. This was an unusual POV for me, but I decided to have him with a POV once. Review and I will update faster!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews!! Sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. This has been a busy month and the only reason I updated is because I have been meaning to update and I was in a bad mood so I thought reviews would make me happy! So please review!**

**Please don't be mad at me.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.

* * *

**

_"There will be three names that will be forever repeated. One who cares for kin, One who loves for many reasons, and One who will be both of these things; this cat will be as great as you, Firestar. This cat will care for every cat knows about this one. This is the cat that will change ThunderClan forever!"

* * *

_

Chapter 35

"I feel better," Littlewhisker meowed as they entered camp.

"Great, are you back to your old self, now?" Goldentail asked.

"I think so."

"Littlewhisker, where were you?" Birchfur asked bounding over to the two she-cats.

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Must I tell you?" Littlewhisker asked.

"Yes, where-"

"Littlewhisker," Firestar meowed coming over to them with Ashfur and Sootfur beside them.

"Yes, Firestar?" Littlewhisker mewed.

"Ashfur and Sootfur say they saw you with a ShadowClan warrior and two WindClan warriors. Is this true?" Firestar asked.

"Yes, it is true," Littlewhisker meowed steadily. "But weren't just any warriors. They were Tawnypelt, Crowfeather, and Smokestorm."

"Why were you with them anyway on _our_ territory?" Ashfur growled.

"_We_ had to tell them something," Goldentail meowed stepping forward.

"What? Or are you plotting with them?" Ashfur growled.

"Are you forgetting who these cats are?" Littlewhisker hissed. "Tawnypelt and Crowfeather went to the sun-drown-place with _Brambleclaw._ And Smokestorm was there when Brambleclaw died!"

"They must be up to something because she talking to more cats than her friends," Sootfur muttered.

Littlewhisker couldn't control herself anymore. Ashfur had gotten Sootfur to hate her! "Why do you hate me so much, Ashfur? You try to find something I do wrong and use it against me! You've been like this since I saved Birchfur from ShadowClan!"

"Littlewhisker, I want to see you in my den," Firestar mewed after a pause.

Littlewhisker followed Firestar into his den on top of the Highledge. "Littlewhisker, you're not in any trouble," Firestar began. "I know that you wanted to tell Crowfeather and Tawnypelt so you got Stormcloud to tell Tawnypelt at the Gathering and Smokestorm to bring Crowfeather."

"How did you find out?" Littlewhisker asked.

"I heard Stormcloud tell Tawnypelt and I suspected Smokestorm would bring Crowfeather," Firestar meowed with amusement.

"Oh," Littlewhisker murmured. "Like when you told Mistyfoot that Silverstream died?"

"Yes, how do you-"

"Graystripe. He has sort of guided me through this," Littlewhisker meowed.

"You can always depend of Graystripe," Firestar meowed. "Will you and Goldentail go hunting with him? If you're up to it."

"Sure, hunting will make me forget my anger," Littlewhisker meowed.

"You may go now," Firestar ended the conversation. Littlewhisker nodded and went out to find Goldentail and Graystripe.

"What did Firestar want?" Goldentail asked padding up to her.

"He knew about my plan," Littlewhisker meowed. "Do you want to go hunting with Graystripe and me?"

"Of course," Goldentail meowed. "Do you want me to go ask Graystripe?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be back."

Goldentail came back quickly with Graystripe following. "Are you ready?" Littlewhisker asked.  
"Yes," Graystripe replied. Then he murmured something barely audible. "Firestar must have put them up to this."

"Let's go," Goldentail meowed. Graystripe nodded and led them out of camp.

"Let's go down to the lake," Littlewhisker suggested.

"Okay."

Graystripe led the two she-cats toward the lake. He stopped and meowed, "You go ahead; I'll be right back. I smell a squirrel."

"Okay," Goldentail meowed padding ahead of Littlewhisker. "Come on, Littlewhisker."

Graystripe crept through the trees while Goldentail disappeared through a bush, leaving Littlewhisker alone for a moment. Littlewhisker was about to follow Goldentail when she heard a cat's surprised cry from the direction Goldentail went. Littlewhisker run through the bush to get pounced on by a longhaired gray, wet tom.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!! Again, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Review please!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I only got 2 reviews:'-( Oh well, I'll get over it, but please review!!**

**Please don't be mad at me.  
****Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.

* * *

**

_"There will be three names that will be forever repeated. One who cares for kin, One who loves for many reasons, and One who will be both of these things; this cat will be as great as you, Firestar. This cat will care for every cat knows about this one. This is the cat that will change ThunderClan forever!"

* * *

_

Chapter 36

Littlewhisker thought that it was Graystripe for a moment, but then realized that this was a RiverClan warrior. Littlewhisker saw that Goldentail had a she-cat pinned down, who didn't struggle under her.

"You're the cat who killed Hawkfrost," the tom growled.

"And you're trespassing on ThunderClan territory," Littlewhisker growled shoving the tom off.

Goldentail let the brown and gray she-cat up. "Why are you here?"

"We're here to talk to Graystripe," the she-cat explained. "You're Goldentail and Littlewhisker, right?"

"Yes," Littlewhisker replied.

"You're Runningstream, aren't you? And this is your brother, Reedfur?" Goldentail asked politely. "I was told about you after the Gathering. I stayed because of our father…"

"Why did you kill your own father and uncle?" Reedfur asked Littlewhisker.

Anger rose up from her. "First, I didn't kill Brambleclaw," she hissed. "I killed Hawkfrost because he killed Brambleclaw and second, why do you care what happened to Hawkfrost? He was a traitor."

"Hawkfrost was my mentor," Reedfur growled.

"Well your mentor was a traitor," Littlewhisker retorted.

"Why do you need to talk to Graystripe?" Goldentail asked Runningstream.

"Did someone say my name?" Graystripe asked stepping out of a bush and looking around. "I thought we were supposed to be catching prey not other warriors."

"They're here to talk to you," Littlewhisker explained.

"About what?" Graystripe asked.

"To ask you about your son, Stormfur," Runningstream meowed not taking her eyes off of him.

"Why?"

"We think he may be our father," Reedfur meowed.

"Why do you think that? You were born after Stormfur left the Clans and you are Clan-born," Graystripe meowed with wide, shocked eyes.

"No, we aren't and we would like to join ThunderClan," Reedfur continued.

"Why?" Littlewhisker couldn't keep back.

"If we go back Mistyfoot might be in trouble," Runningstream meowed. "She told us that she had found us when we were a moon old. She said that no cat was supposed to tell us."

"We'll bring you back to camp and I'll tell you then," Graystripe decided. "Littlewhisker, go back to camp and tell Firestar that we have company."

Littlewhisker nodded and dashed off. It didn't take her long to reach camp and run right through the entrance. Littlewhisker looked around and saw Firestar sharing tongues with Sandstorm. Littlewhisker padded up to them and Firestar asked, "Is everything okay, Littlewhisker?"

"Graystripe told me to come and tell you we have company," Littlewhisker explained.

"Who?" Firestar asked.

"Two RiverClan warriors, Runningstream and Reedfur," Littlewhisker continued. Littlewhisker explained from the beginning when Runningstream and Reedfur showed up. When she finished explaining, Graystripe and Goldentail were coming into camp with Runningstream and Reedfur.

Ashfur, who was talking to Sootfur by the warriors' den, hissed, "Get out of our camp."

Graystripe looked at Ashfur and growled deeply, "Ashfur, keep your fur on; they're with me." He then turned to Runningstream and Reedfur and meowed something to them.

Goldentail nodded and led them over to a small cave. The cave was about a mouse-length in the wall of camp while some tree roots finished enough shelter for three cats.

Graystripe padded over to Firestar and Littlewhisker. "I told Firestar everything," Littlewhisker explained.

"I'll think about letting them join the Clan," Firestar meowed.

Graystripe nodded and added, "I think they should have someone to watch them. I don't think they would do anything, but I'm unsure about the some cats in the Clan."

"Okay, and I imagine that you would like to take the first shift?" Firestar meowed.

"Of course," Graystripe meowed immediately. "If what they say is true they could be my kin."

"They sure look like you," Littlewhisker laughed. "I had thought that you were attacking me."

Graystripe nodded and went over to Runningstream and Reedfur to explain to them everything while Firestar jumped onto the Highledge. "Let all cats who can catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."

Cats filed out of dens, coming into the camp, and just moved closer to the Highledge. Firestar waited on the Highledge for everyone to be quiet before he began.

"Cats of ThunderClan, we have two prisoners," Firestar lied. Littlewhisker watched with amusement as Firestar lied to the Clan. "Graystripe, Littlewhisker, and Goldentail found Runningstream and Reedfur when they were hunting."

Firestar ended the announcement and jumped down. Littlewhisker rushed over him. "Firestar, are you sure you should lie to the Clan about Runningstream and Reedfur?"

"No, I'm not sure I should," Firestar meowed.

* * *

**What did you think? I have a question for everyone: Who is your favorite character in this story/series? Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all the reviews!! Very strange—I got 4 reviews and 2 had Littlewhisker for their favorite character and 2 had Goldentail!! My personal favorite is Stormcloud, but I still like Littlewhisker.**

**Please don't be mad at me.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.

* * *

**

_"There will be three names that will be forever repeated. One who cares for kin, One who loves for many reasons, and One who will be both of these things; this cat will be as great as you, Firestar. This cat will care for every cat knows about this one. This is the cat that will change ThunderClan forever!"

* * *

_

Chapter 37

"Littlewhisker, what are you hiding?" Birchfur asked the small ginger she-cat.

"Why do you say that?" Littlewhisker answered innocently.

"I know you," Birchfur told his mate. Rainwhisker padded up to them looking uneasy. "What, Rainwhisker?"

"Uh…Littlewhisker," Rainwhisker began.

"Yes?" Littlewhisker asked.

"Most of the warriors think that you should go ahead and move to the nursery," Rainwhisker meowed uneasily.

"Why?" Littlewhisker asked.

"Every night since—the incident—you've been muttering in your sleep, keeping most warriors up all night," Rainwhisker murmured.

"What?" Littlewhisker exclaimed.

Birchfur knew why she was always muttering in sleep, though, he never heard her. She had told him that she kept dreaming of the day Brambleclaw died, and the actual time he had died.

"Fine, I'll go, but I want to know who have been complaining," Littlewhisker decided angrily. "Well, who was it?"

"Dustpelt, Cloudtail, Spiderleg, Thornclaw, Sootfur, Ashfur, and me," Rainwhisker murmured. "I'm really sorry."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Birchfur," Littlewhisker hissed. She stalked off toward the nursery.

"You just had to make her mad, didn't you?" Birchfur growled.

Rainwhisker didn't answer, just went over and joined Cloudtail and Dustpelt.

"Where's Littlewhisker going?" Birchfur turned as Stormcloud and Goldentail padded up to him. "Well, are you going to answer me today?" Stormcloud asked. "Is she coming back?"

"She's going to the nursery and no she won't be coming back," Birchfur explained. Before Stormcloud could ask another question he added, "Rainwhisker came over and said that some warriors think that she should go to the nursery since she's muttering in her sleep."

"I haven't heard her!" Stormcloud exclaimed.

"I've heard her and every night I would calm her down. We all know why she muttering in her sleep," Goldentail meowed quietly. "She hasn't been the only one either."

"It has affected all of you," Birchfur murmured.

"All of Brambleclaw's children, and Squirrelflight," Goldentail sighed. She looked at her friends. "Ashfur wanted her out of the warriors' den so Squirrelflight would stop grieving for Brambleclaw and he would get his chance with Squirrelflight."

"How do you know that?" Stormcloud asked.

Goldentail nodded toward a dark brown tabby. "Whiteear told me. Maplestripe, Whiteear, Spottedheart, and me; we all know. Maplestripe had told me that Ashfur had tricked the other warriors to agree with him."

"Ashfur, is a stupid furball," Stormcloud hissed with disgust.

"He's the only one who would sink that low to get what he wanted," Birchfur hissed. _It would just make Littlewhisker worse_, Birchfur hissed to himself.

"We should all get some sleep," Stormcloud announced.

"Good idea," Goldentail sighed.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Poor Littlewhisker, she was kicked out of the warriors' den and pushed into the nursery. The next chapter will be more interesting I assure you. Well, review please!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all the reviews!! Wow, it took me exactly a month to update this story. Just so you know, I haven't had a lot of time to write so I haven't started writing my next chapter for Moonlight yet. I hope you understand!**

**Please don't be mad at me.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.

* * *

**

_"There will be three names that will be forever repeated. One who cares for kin, One who loves for many reasons, and One who will be both of these things; this cat will be as great as you, Firestar. This cat will care for every cat knows about this one. This is the cat that will change ThunderClan forever!"

* * *

_

Chapter 38

"Father?"

"Yes, Littlewhisker."

"Why are you here?"

"Your sister will need to go to Moonpool with Runningstream," Brambleclaw meowed. "They will be safe, I assure you."

Littlewhisker awoke with a start. She trotted out of the nursery and over to where Goldentail and Birchfur were arguing, in front of Reedfur and Runningstream.

"I'm guarding them next," Goldentail told Birchfur.

"But not for a while," Birchfur argued.

"Stop the arguing, you're making my head hurt," Littlewhisker butted in. "Birchfur, she can take her shift early if she wants."

"Okay, what's going on?" Birchfur asked.

Runningstream sighed and stood up and padded over to join them. "Runningstream and I have to go to Moonpool," Goldentail explained.

"Why?"

"StarClan didn't tell us that," Runningstream sighed. "Are going to let me through so I can go?"

"Fine," Birchfur sighed. "Just on problem, once the Clan wakes up they're going to think that Runningstream killed you, Goldentail."

"No they won't," Littlewhisker disagreed. "They would think that I would fall apart since my sister is gone, but I'll be fine. They'll just badger me into telling them where they are, and I can stall the Clan until they get back. It is simple!"

"Okay, okay, do your plan, but…"

"What?" Littlewhisker asked.

"While we're gone…" Goldentail began.

"What?"

"Ashfur is going to try to get Squirrelflight to forget about Brambleclaw!" Goldentail meowed quickly.

"What?" Littlewhisker asked with disbelief. "That-that can't be; Mother would never forget—never. That can't be."

"It's true, Maplestripe overheard Ashfur tell Sootfur that he had tricked the warriors into helping get you out of the warriors' den. He told Sootfur that this was a perfect plan since you are still grieving for Brambleclaw and that is making Mother grieve, too. Maplestripe told Whiteear, Whiteear told Spottedheart, and Spottedheart told me."

"Good luck on your journey to Moonpool, though, you probably don't need it because Brambleclaw assured me that you would be okay," Littlewhisker meowed to her sister. She turned to Birchfur and meowed, "I'll see you in the morning."

She turned and went straight to the nursery. She looked at Sorreltail with her kits, Greenkit, Dawnkit, and Briarkit. Littlewhisker realized that there were only three kits instead of four. She padded over to her own nest where she found Sorreltail's missing kit, Ivykit.

0o0o0o0o0

"Where are Goldentail and Runningstream?"

Littlewhisker ran out of the nursery as the sun began to rise, blinding her with its bright light.

"Littlewhisker, where's Goldentail?" Brackenfur asked rushing over to her.

"I don't know; last time I saw her was last night when she and Birchfur were changing guards at moonhigh," Littlewhisker answered.

"I can't find her or Runningstream," Brackenfur meowed. "I was going to go guard Runningstream and Reedfur and they were gone." Changing his tone he asked, "Why did you sleep in the nursery? I thought your kits weren't due for a moon and a half."

"Don't get me started," Littlewhisker growled. "I'm going to talk to Graystripe now."

Littlewhisker looked around he clearing. She spotted Graystripe talking to Firestar and bounded over to them. "Firestar, they aren't in camp, I had all the warriors check," Graystripe was meowing.

"Then we need to check our territory- just the cat we're looking for," Firestar meowed turning to Littlewhisker. "Do you know what happened to Goldentail and Runningstream, Littlewhisker?"

"No," Littlewhisker said a little too quickly.

Firestar looked at Littlewhisker for a moment and then meowed, "Why don't you go on a walk."

"Alone?" Littlewhisker asked.

"It's your choice," Firestar meowed.

"Alone," Littlewhisker decided padding out of camp.

Littlewhisker looked at the sky. The sun was almost overhead, so she decided to go and see Smokestorm then hunt. She was half way there when she heard two voices behind a bush.

"We need to get back; Flurry is going to be worried about us."

"We need to go back, but you are weak and need rest."

Littlewhisker stepped out of the bush and the two cats froze. One of them was a tom with a ginger coat that looked remarkably like Firestar's and the she-cat was a brown tabby with three kits in front of her.

"Don't hurt us, please," the brown tabby whispered. "Not the kits."

"I wouldn't ever harm kits," Littlewhisker meowed softly. "Or a queen nursing them. I'm expecting kits, too."

The tabby began to trust Littlewhisker. "My name is Tabby and this is my son, Milo," the tabby meowed, flicking her tail toward the ginger tom. "We live by the barn with housefolk."

"I know you shouldn't travel since you're so weak but you're not safe in these woods," Littlewhisker meowed. "The some warriors in my Clan will… well, do anything to someone who has kits and is trespassing on our territory. Well, Cloudtail wouldn't since he-"

"Did you say Cloudtail?" Tabby interrupted. "You're in ThunderClan and Firestar is your leader, right?"

"Yes, how do you know?" Littlewhisker replied.

Tabby explained, "Cloudtail is my…"

* * *

**Cloudtail is her…? You gotta love my cliffies:-P Tabby ends up playing a pretty important role in this and the next story and the next. Oh yeah, don't forget to review!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guess what! I didn't say how Tabby knows Cloudtail!! Muahaha!! And you won't find out for a while!! Aren't I evil? Oh yeah, sorry for the lack of updates the past couple of weeks. Just so you know, even though everyone voted for me to continue Moonlight I am very close to just giving up on it; I haven't had time to write on any of my stories so I haven't had time to think of anything to put into it (since I already know what is going to happen in The Sight). And on my A Destiny Awaits story, I haven't had time to think or type the next chapter and I have really bad writers' block on it so I have no idea when I will get the next chapter posted. But on the good news side, I have 3 really long tests this next week (Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday) to pass my grade so Tuesday and Wednesday I get to leave school early so I should have some time to type more chapters on all of my stories.**

**Please don't be mad at me.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

_"There will be three names that will be forever repeated. One who cares for kin, One who loves for many reasons, and One who will be both of these things; this cat will be as great as you, Firestar. This cat will care for every cat knows about this one. This is the cat that will change ThunderClan forever!"**

* * *

** _

Chapter 39

"We better get you out of here before a patrol comes," Littlewhisker meowed. "Can you walk?"

"I think I can," Tabby meowed slowly standing up.

"Your kits are beautiful," Littlewhisker purred gazing at the kits.

"Thank you." Tabby brushed her tail along the small black she-kit with a silver crescent on her scruff, "Luna." Her tail swept along the ginger furred she-kit, "Helio." And last was the she-kit almost identical to Tabby, "Dapple."

"They are beautiful names," Littlewhisker purred picking up Dapple gently. "Follow me," she added, but it turned out to be a little muffled.

Tabby picked up Helio, and Milo picked up Luna. They followed Littlewhisker to the WindClan border.

"Littlewhisker, where have you been? Who is this?" Smokestorm asked.

"You know her?" Milo asked setting Luna down.

"Smokestorm this is Tabby and Milo; Tabby, Milo, this is Smokestorm. She's going to help get you back safely," Littlewhisker explained.

"How?" Milo asked.

"These are kittypets, aren't they?" Smokestorm guessed.

"Yes, they live near the barn with Twolegs," Littlewhisker added. "You can help them can't you?"

"How?" Milo repeated.

"These hills you're about to come on are my Clan's territory," Smokestorm meowed at Milo. Turning to Littlewhisker she added, "I'll help."

"Thank you," Tabby thanked. "We will find some way to repay both of you."

"You don't need to," Littlewhisker insisted. "We better go before a patrol comes."

"Good idea," Smokestorm meowed. "I'll help get the kits across." She jumped over the river that separated WindClan and ThunderClan territories. "Do you want to go on over before we bring the kits over?" she asked Tabby.

Tabby nodded and jumped over the river. Milo grabbed Dapple and jumped over roughly. Tabby hissed at Milo to be careful once he landed and put Dapple down. Smokestorm grabbed Helio and carefully jumped over landing safely.

Last was Littlewhisker. Luna began to squirm and crawl toward the river. Quickly, Littlewhisker grabbed Luna, and jumped over the river. She slipped, but, luckily, she regained her balance.

"We better get moving before the kits get cold," Littlewhisker meowed shivering at a gust of wind broke through her fur.

They started through the windy WindClan hills, resting every now and then to warm up the kits. They finally made it to the Twoleg fence near the Twoleg home.

"We don't know how to repay you, both of you," Tabby meowed thanking Smokestorm and Littlewhisker one they reached her home.

"I told you before, you don't need to," Littlewhisker insisted.

Tabby just nodded and one at a time Milo brought the kits over the fence. When all the kits were over the fence Tabby went over with a good-bye.

Littlewhisker looked up at the sky. It was a little before sunset. "I better go." She didn't wait for a reply, she just ran across the WindClan hills to the ThunderClan trees.

She padded into camp and padded over to where Birchfur and Stormcloud were arguing beside Reedfur.

"Goldentail is fine, she's with Runningstream," Birchfur was meowing.

"No, she could be hurt!" Stormcloud argued.

"They're fine," Reedfur meowed standing up.

"We didn't ask you," Stormcloud hissed.

"They're fine, ask Littlewhisker," Reedfur continued ignoring Stormcloud's remark.

Littlewhisker meowed, "Why don't you ask them yourself, Stormcloud?" She nodded her head toward the entrance where two cats just entered looking exhausted, but happy.

They rushed over to the group of cats.

"Where were you?" Stormcloud asked Goldentail.

"We went to Moonpool," she explained.

"Reedfur, you won't believe what I found out!" Runningstream exclaimed. "Mistyfoot was right, Stormfur is our father!"

"They're back!" Sootfur yowled.

Immediately all the cats came out of their dens. Firestar padded up to them and announced to the Clan, "They are back." He paused. "They are back, nothing had happened to them, so there is no need to see them now. You can see them later."

All the cats went back to what they were doing under Firestar's orders. Firestar and Graystripe stood with the group of friends. "They can talk to you, I want to talk now. First, where were you?" Firestar asked.

"We went to Moonpool," Goldentail explained. "StarClan told us to."

"Why did both of you have to go?" Graystripe asked.

"StarClan wanted both of us," Runningstream mewed. "We both found out something about each of our families. Like I found out that I'm talking to my grandfather right now."

* * *

**Ok, did anyone understand that last part? It's ok if you didn't it will be explained in the next chapter. Don't forget to review to make me update faster! (And I mean it this time!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tada! A new chapter, and I updated faster than usual because I got reviews!!! Don't forget to review again!!**

**Comment to Dawnfeather-I got freaked out after I read your review because of this chapter. You will see why I freaked out in this chapter (that I had prewritten).**

**Please don't be mad at me.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

_"There will be three names that will be forever repeated. One who cares for kin, One who loves for many reasons, and One who will be both of these things; this cat will be as great as you, Firestar. This cat will care for every cat knows about this one. This is the cat that will change ThunderClan forever!"_

* * *

Chapter 40

Graystripe's eyes widened. "Y-you're S-Stormfur's k-kits?"

"Yes, and we were lucky to have three cats to cover for us," Runningstream continued, turning to Littlewhisker, Birchfur, and Reedfur.

"So you three knew where they went?" Firestar asked.

"Yes, the whole time," Birchfur meowed.

"Of course, we knew that Littlewhisker knew where you were. That's why we didn't panic too much," Firestar explained, eyeing Littlewhisker.

"So you knew that I knew?" Littlewhisker asked, eyes widening.

"Yes, we knew-"

A loud, announcing yowl interrupted Graystripe. Littlewhisker twirled her head to the camp's entrance. Cats ran into the camp.

"Littlewhisker, go to the nursery," Birchfur meowed urgently. "They are probably after you."

Littlewhisker opened her mouth to say against his order, but thought better. She ran to the nursery.

"Come on, let's help our Clan," Stormcloud meowed, jumping onto a dark ginger ShadowClan cat.

She landed on the cat's back clawing at the spine. The cat rounded over. Stormcloud felt the wind being knocked out of her, as she was smashed against the ground. She laid on the grounded winded. Then she felt heavy weight land on her. She looked up and saw Russetfur.

"Where's your friend?" Russetfur asked.

"I'm not telling you!" Stormcloud managed to gasp.

"I'll give you a choice," Russetfur whispered. "You will tell me where your traitor of a friend is or I'll kill you now and then kill her."

Stormcloud gazed up at Russetfur with hate in her eyes. "I would never betray Littlewhisker! I would rather die helping her than only living because I betrayed her!"

"Have it that way then," Russetfur hissed.

Russetfur raised her paw showing her thorn-sharp claws. Stormcloud still felt winded so it hurt to move. Stormcloud watched as Russetfur's claws swiped down toward her neck. Stormcloud closed her eyes. She felt the claws digging into the flesh on her neck.

Suddenly Stormcloud felt the weight disappear off of her, the claws ripping her skin on top of her throat. Her eyes flew open and she saw a blur of gray fur knock Russetfur to the ground and off back into the mass of cats. At first she had thought that it was Birchfur who had knocked Russetfur off her, but then as she replayed it through her mind she remembered the black foot.

"Cinderfoot." Her whisper was barely audible for anyone to hear, and luckily no one heard her.

She jumped to her feet and lunged at Russetfur. "You will never find out where Littlewhisker is! And for all you know she could be in this battle!"

"You think you are so wise, but you can never out smart a deputy—"

An ear-splitting yowl rang through the clearing, but no one seemed fazed by it, except Stormcloud. Stormcloud froze as she recognized the yowl. Littlewhisker.

"You should never be caught off guard," Russetfur hissed pouncing on Stormcloud, knocking her off her paws.

Another yowl made its way through the battle. Stormcloud winced at it. Russetfur scraped deep into Stormcloud's shoulder. Stormcloud let out a yelp of pain and shoved Russetfur off her.

Stormcloud struggled to her paws and looked around for Russetfur. Russetfur had just disappeared. Stormcloud was pushed over onto her back. At first she thought that it was Russetfur again, but the gray fur proved her wrong. Then the cat placed a black foot on Stormcloud's throat. Stormcloud felt as if she was going die right there.

"Why?" Stormcloud managed to choke out staring straight into Cinderfoot's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Cinderfoot whispered. "I can't go easy on you. Russetfur is watching."

"It's okay," Stormcloud gasped. She used her hind claws to scrape against Cinderfoot's soft underbelly. He yowled in pain loosening his grip on her enough to let her slip out of it. "And Russetfur can continue to watch."

"Have you told anyone?" Cinderfoot hissed lowly leaping at her.

"No, but you know Littlewhisker. She will find out no matter what," Stormcloud mewed dodging Cinderfoot's attack.

"Cinderfoot! What have I taught you?" Russetfur hissed. Stormcloud could hear the disgrace in her voice. "I taught you everything I know and you can't even beat this no good she-cat? Go and fight some other cat."

Russetfur pushed Cinderfoot out of the way. "I'll be finishing this battle." Russetfur backed away into the crowd of clashing cats.

"Where did you go?" Stormcloud hissed.

She glanced around quickly not wanting to be in too big of combat with Russetfur. Suddenly, she felt a pain stab through the side of her neck and she lost her balance. The whole camp started to spin and become a blur.

"I told you that I would finish this battle," Russetfur whispered in Stormcloud's ear. "ShadowClan! Retreat!"

Stormcloud heard the cats leave and she also heard a cat rush over to here. "Stormcloud? Are you okay?"

Stormcloud recognized Goldentail's voice. She opened her eyes. "I'm fine," she choked.

"You don't look fine. Let me help you stand up," Goldentail meowed.

With Goldentail's help, Stormcloud managed to get into a sloppy sitting position.

"Where's Birchfur?" Stormcloud gasped.

"I don't know," Goldentail meowed.

"Did you here that yowl?" Stormcloud asked. Goldentail nodded. "You know it was Littlewhisker, don't you?"

Goldentail nodded, "I bet ShadowClan tried to get into the nursery." She pointed with her tail at Runningstream. She was lying on her side as Leafpool closely examined her wounds. "She looks pretty bad. You both look pretty bad."

Stormcloud felt exhausted. "I had to fight Russetfur. She almost killed me."

"I can tell. Why was she going to kill you?" Goldentail asked, helping Stormcloud over to the nursery entrance where Leafpool was.

"She wanted me to tell her where Littlewhisker was so she could kill her and I refused."

Then two wails echoed the clearing that were a bit too familiar. Stormcloud hadn't heard her mother yowl, "Where's Birchfur" but she did here Squirrelflight cry, "Where's Littlewhisker?"

Cinderpelt came limping out of the nursery. "They are both fine. They are in the nursery."

"Why aren't they coming out?" Ferncloud asked.

"Littlewhisker had her kits," Cinderpelt explained. All of ThunderClan was silent. "And they are asking for you two," she added toward Goldentail and Stormcloud. "You can go in there to see the kits, but I want to examine your wounds," she finished, eyeing Stormcloud.

Goldentail nodded and let Stormcloud lean on her shoulder. They padded into the nursery and Stormcloud spotted Littlewhisker and Birchfur in the corner. Behind them, were Sorreltail's four kits.

Littlewhisker had her head on Birchfur's shoulder looking down at three bundles with tired eyes. Littlewhisker looked up and mewed quietly, "Goldentail! Stormcloud!"

Goldentail helped Stormcloud over so she could sit down.

"What happened, Stormcloud?" Littlewhisker asked as she looked at how injured her friend was.

"It is a long story," Stormcloud sighed. "Your kits are beautiful!"

Down at Littlewhisker's belly were three kits. There was a gray she-kit with honey-ginger splotches, a dark brown tabby (like Brambleclaw), and a pale ginger she-kit with silver flecks.

"They're beautiful," Stormcloud whispered again.

"Thank you," Littlewhisker meowed sleepily.

"We'll let you rest," Goldentail meowed, again, helping Stormcloud up. Stormcloud now had a shooting pain going through her body. "Littlewhisker's not the only one who needs to rest. You look exhausted."

"I feel exhausted," Stormcloud meowed, "and I feel like I just ran through a pile of thorns!"

"And that's why I'm taking you straight to Cinderpelt and Leafpool's den," Goldentail purred.

* * *

**Littlewhisker had her kits! Their names will come in chapter 14 if I'm correct, if not, then another chapter. I'm not sure when I will update next because I have 9 days left of school and they are going to be CRAZY! So please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews! Ok, again, I'm not sure when I will update again so please continue to review.**

**Please don't be mad at me.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

_"There will be three names that will be forever repeated. One who cares for kin, One who loves for many reasons, and One who will be both of these things; this cat will be as great as you, Firestar. This cat will care for every cat knows about this one. This is the cat that will change ThunderClan forever!"_

* * *

Chapter 41

"May I leave now, Leafpool?" Stormcloud asked.

"Can you stand up?" Leafpool answered. Slowly, Stormcloud started to stand up. She put her front paw down, but quickly lost her balance because of her sore shoulder. "No, you can't leave yet, and you won't be leaving any time soon because of those injuries on your neck."

Stormcloud sighed.

"Let me check those since you want to leave so bad," Leafpool mewed. After looking over the wounds, Leafpool continued, "Stormcloud, just rest, that is the only think you are going to be able to do for a while. The wounds are deep and they aren't going to heal if you are up moving all the time. And if you are going to be up, you will just reopen them, they are very deep and it won't be good if you reopen them."

"But-"

"Stormcloud, there is no way you are going to win this fight so just give up," a voice purred with amusement, from the entrance of the medicine cats' den.

"Birchfur, that's not funny," Stormcloud meowed, gloomily.

"Did you need something, Birchfur?" Leafpool asked the tom as he padded into the den.

"Nothing, I was just checking on Stormcloud while Littlewhisker is sleeping," Birchfur explained. "I knew she wasn't the kind could get out of this den in one day so I thought I'd see how she was doing."

"How do you think I'm doing?" Stormcloud retorted.

"She just a bit upset about not being able to leave," Leafpool explained to Birchfur. Stormcloud glared at her.

"Did you need something, Birchfur?" Stormcloud asked, putting her chin on her paws then wincing in pain from her neck injuries.

"I just came to see if you were okay," Birchfur meowed. "You don't look too well, you shouldn't have been fighting Russetfur."

"I had to, I'm the only one mousebrained enough to risk getting killed over where a cat was," Stormcloud meowed simply.

"Birchfur, I don't want you in here too long, Stormcloud doesn't need to strain her neck injury and that wont help if she's talking," Cinderpelt meowed.

"Yes, Cinderpelt, I'll leave now," Birchfur meowed touching noses with his sister's gently.

Once, he left Cinderpelt meowed, "Stormcloud, you are going to have kits. You need to watch being in any battles and watch for getting any serious injuries."

Stormcloud was silent with shock and didn't know what to say. Cinderpelt told her so…quickly and out of the blue.

"Maybe you should rest now," Leafpool suggested.

"Will I get to leave if I rest?" Stormcloud asked, hoping she could leave. She had to go tell talk to someone about something important!

"If you are doing better," Cinderpelt sighed. "We don't want your neck or shoulder getting infected. I don't think you will be able to go back to warrior duties, but you will be able to go to the warriors' den instead of being in here if they are healing okay."

Stormcloud nodded the best she could and set her chin gently on her paws. She closed her eyes, but felt a cool breeze on her fur and opened them. "Where am-"

"I brought you here," a gentle voice meowed.

Stormcloud turned and saw a silver tabby sitting near a stream. "Are you Silverstream?" Stormcloud had heard about the beautiful tabby from Graystripe.

"Yes, I am," Silverstream meowed. "I have brought you here because of your forbidden love."

Stormcloud looked down at he paws and closed her eyes. "Cinderfoot and I are in love, we can't help it. Why am I here about my love?"

"You are in danger," Silverstream meowed. "Someone unwanted will find out and you will in danger, someone from ShadowClan."

"B-but how?" Stormcloud asked nervously. Her and Cinderfoot were always very careful when they saw each other. "And is it just me or Cinderfoot too?"

"You are not well," Silverstream meowed. "Your injuries, they will affect you. And it is only you."

"What do you mean?" Stormcloud asked, eyes wide with fear.

Before Silverstream replied, she disappeared and Stormcloud awoke in the medicine cats' den, but she did here, _"Beware someone very close to you may betray you in the worst way_." Stormcloud sighed.

"Cinderpelt?" Stormcloud called softly.

"Yes, Stormcloud?" came the wise medicine cat's reply.

"May I leave now?" Stormcloud asked.

"Yes, you can, but you can't do any warrior duties until those injuries are healed. And I want you to come back if you are feeling any pain at all."

"May I go for a walk?" Stormcloud asked wanting permission to leave camp.

"Only if you come back and rest," Cinderpelt meowed.

"Of course," Stormcloud meowed standing up and walking out of the den.

There was a steady gust of wind ruffling Stormcloud's dirty fur. Since she was so wounded, she didn't bother clean her fur. She carefully limped toward the camp entrance and out of camp. The wind blew stronger out of the camp, but Stormcloud didn't mind it. Slowly, she made it to the ShadowClan border where two amber eyes looked out of a bush.

Within moments of Stormcloud's arrival, the cat rushed out of the bush and ran over to Stormcloud. "Stormcloud, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, my shoulder is just a bit sore," Stormcloud meowed. "Littlewhisker's going to find out! Cinderpelt and Leafpool know! What are we going to do?"

"Calm down, Stormcloud," Cinderfoot meowed. "What's wrong? You don't usually act like this. Is everything okay?"

"I-I don't know," Stormcloud whispered. "StarClan c-came to me. They said I am in danger because someone in ShadowClan will find out."

"Don't worry, no one will find out," Cinderfoot meowed, trying to calm Stormcloud. "You don't look well, are you sure you are okay?"

Before Stormcloud could answer, she began to feel dizzy causing her to sway on her paws, but her sore shoulder began to give out. The swaying turned into collapsing, but Cinderfoot ran to her side, trying to sturdy her.

"Stormcloud, come with me," Cinderfoot meowed. He slowly led her to the bush where they had met when Littlewhisker was captured. "You need to rest."

"W-what happened?" Stormcloud asked, slowly lying down.

"You almost collapsed. Is there something you aren't telling me?" Cinderfoot had worry and concern in his voice.

Stormcloud didn't answer.

"You can tell me. If it is about the ShadowClan cat finding out, I will protect you, I promise."

"Cinderfoot…"

"I'm here." Cinderfoot lay down next to Stormcloud, and gently put his tail on her back. "I won't leave you. I will never leave you."

"There's more…I w-was t-told, I wasn't well. My wounds would affect me. I don't know what's wrong, though."

"Just rest," Cinderfoot whispered.

Stormcloud closed her eyes, but the pain in the damage on her neck and shoulder were almost unbearable.

Cinderfoot sat close to Stormcloud, watching her sleep. He knew she was sick, and expecting kits. "I will love you forever," he whispered to Stormcloud. He began to groom her dusty fur, making it shine.

"Cinderfoot!"

Cinderfoot almost jumped in surprise. He peered out of the bush a saw a light gray tom with white stripes. "What are you doing here, Snowstripe?"

"Me? You're the one in ThunderClan territory!" Snowstripe hissed. "I should go report you to Blackstar, but I'm not only because I'm your friend. So what are you doing in ThunderClan territory? What if a patrol comes and sees you?"

Cinderfoot stood up, careful not to wake Stormcloud.

"Who's she?" Snowstripe asked, pointing with his tail at Stormcloud.

"That's Stormcloud," Cinderfoot explained. "Stormcloud," Cinderfoot took a deep breath, "is my mate and I'm here seeing her."

"You've been mating with a ThunderClan she-cat?! Are you mouse-brained enough? You have to stop seeing her!" Snowstripe hissed.

"No, I can't! I love her! And I'm not abandoning her when she's carrying my kits!" Cinderfoot growled back.

"Cinderfoot, do you have any loyalty left for your Clan?" Snowstripe asked angrily.

"Yes, I do, but that doesn't mean I don't love Stormcloud!" Cinderfoot heard a moan and quickly recognized it as Stormcloud.

"What's wrong with her?" Snowstripe asked looking passed Cinderfoot to the sleeping Stormcloud.

"I-we don't know," Cinderfoot replied. "She wasn't feeling too well. And she can't make it back to her camp without passing out. I've been here with her. So what are you doing here?"

"I had come hunting and scented you. But how mouse-brained are you?! You have a mate in another Clan, ThunderClan of all them; your mate is expecting kits, your mate is one of Littlewhisker's friends! Remember Littlewhisker, that annoying small she-cat that we tried to get join our Clan? And you claim you still have loyalty to your Clan! Why are you doing this?" Snowstripe didn't even try to hide his anger.

"I can't help it! I love Stormcloud! Why don't you understand? This is the whole reason I never told you! And I know that Stormcloud is Littlewhisker's friend, I also know that Stormcloud is Littlewhisker's mate's sister. I don't care what anyone else thinks about this; all that matters to me is that Stormcloud is safe! Why aren't you happy for—"

"Cinderfoot."

"Stormcloud, are you okay?" Cinderfoot meowed, ignoring his friend's hostile glares.

"I think so, but I don't know," Stormcloud meowed quietly, leisurely getting into a sitting position. Her eyes turned wide as she asked, "Who's that?"

"That's Snowstripe. He is my friend and he won't tell anyone," Cinderfoot explained.

Stormcloud stood, but was cautious not to put too much weight on her shoulder. She turned to Cinderfoot. "I need to go. Birchfur will be worried sick about me."

Cinderfoot nodded.

"I love you, Cinderfoot," Stormcloud murmured, soft enough for Snowstripe not to hear, but the love in her eyes betrayed her quietness.

"I love you, too, Stormcloud," Cinderfoot whispered. "Get well." With that Stormcloud limped away from Cinderfoot and back to her camp.

"Cinderfoot, you are mad! You must stop seeing her!" Snowstripe hissed as they headed back to camp.

"No, I can't stop seeing her, why don't you understand that? What are you going to do to stop me? I know you won't tell Blackstar, you are too much of a good friend to tell."

Snowstripe was silent. Cinderfoot knew he hit the mark to get his friend to stay silent.

"So will you stay quiet about this?"

"Fine," Snowstripe muttered. "So what was wrong with Stormcloud?"

"She is scared right now," Cinderfoot explained, the best he could. It wasn't a lie, she was scared, but that wasn't why she was acting strangely. The truth, he didn't know why she was acting strangely. _Is she hiding something from me?_

* * *

**So what do you people think of Stormcloud and her forbidden love? I could've had her a normal love, but I like Cinderfoot so I decided they would be cute together. So what do you think of them? Their kits were what they were talking about during the battle in the last chapter. Questions? Comments? Review please!**


End file.
